hardwarefandomcom-20200223-history
PowerBook 140
145: US $2,999 145B: US $1,649 }} The PowerBook 140 was released in the first line of PowerBooks. It was the mid range PowerBook, between the lower end 100 and the high end 170. As with the PowerBook 170, and unlike the 100, this PowerBook featured an internal floppy drive. Codenames for this model are: Tim Lite, Tim LC, Replacements, and Leary. In 1992, it was replaced by the PowerBook 145, which was essentially a speed bump, though the PowerBook 160 essentially superseded it as the new mid-line model. Features Intended as a replacement for the Portable, the 140 series was identical to the 170, though it compromised a number of the high end model's features to make it a more affordable mid-range option. The most apparent difference was that the 140 used a cheaper, 10" diagonal passive matrix display instead of the sharper active matrix version used on the 170. Internally, in addition to a slower 16MHz processor, the 140 also lacked a Floating Point Unit (FPU) and could not be upgraded. It also came standard with a 20MB hard drive compared with the 170's 40MB drive. The 140 was introduced with System 7.0.1, specifically to support new power management and other unique hardware features. However, due to the RAM prices in 1991, combined with its already high list price, the 140, like the 100 & 170, only had 2MB RAM soldered directly onto the logicboard, which critics felt was restrictive for use with System 7. Further, since localized versions of System 7 were not yet available worldwide, the Japanese 6.0.7 KanjiTalk version of Apple's System software, was modified to support all three new PowerBooks and released as version J-6.0.7.1.System J-6.0.7.1 ReadMe, 1991, Apple, Inc.http://apple.ism.excite.co.jp/page/漢字Talk+6.0.7.html As a result, this version was unofficially adapted for use with the standard 6.0.7 allowing many users to run System 6 on their PowerBooks, rather than upgrading on-board RAM with an expensive proprietary RAM card (a 2MB card was US $300).System 6 on a PowerBook 140/170 Design Though released at the same time as the PowerBook 170 and PowerBook 100, both the 140 and 170 were designed entirely by Apple, while the 100 was being miniaturized by Sony from the full-sized Macintosh Portable. As a result, the 140 represents the very first notebook computer created by Apple, with the 100 actually representing the first design improvements, though it's internal architecture is the oldest in the series. PowerBook 145 The PowerBook 145, manufactured by Apple Computer, was a speed bumped PowerBook 140, increasing the processor speed from 16 MHz to 25 MHz. The standard hard drive was upgraded from 20MB to 40MB. The 145 also introduced a new feature for the battery-conscious: users would be able to program the 145 to sleep or completely shut down whenever the clamshell unit is closed. Though a direct descendant of the 140, the 145 was actually the replacement for the PowerBook 100 as the low-end model, the 140 havening been superseded by the new mid-level 160. It was replaced by the PowerBook 145B in June 1993. The only codename for this model is: Colt 45 PowerBook 145B The PowerBook 145B was a laptop made by Apple Computer. The PowerBook 145B was the same as the 145 that came before it, but with a lower price and 2 more MiB of RAM soldered to the motherboard. The only codename for this model is Pikes Peak. Unlike previous Mac models but like the Performas, the 145B did not ship with a full set of system disks. System 7.1 was preinstalled on the internal hard disk, and a single system start-up disk was included. The package also included two utilities that provide basic backup and restore functions. The 145 was superseded by the PowerBook 150 as the next consumer model PowerBook. Specifications References External links * Apple.com's PowerBook 140 specifications * apple-history.com's section on the PowerBook 140 * PowerBook 140 at The Computer Resource * A prototype PowerBook 140. Category:68k Macintosh computers 140 140 es:PowerBook 140 fr:PowerBook 140 it:PowerBook 140